


Strawberries and Cream

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Bottom Daryl, Confident!Daryl, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Food Sex, Indulgent!Rick, Licking, M/M, Pushy Bottoms, Rimming, Strawberries, Whipped Cream, safe!Alexandria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Daryl’s birthday. Rick thinks.<br/>Either way, he wants to do something special for the birthday boy.<br/>Birthday fic for <b>msbt</b>!!!! :DDD Love you!! *kisses*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/gifts).



The thing about Alexandria was that everything they ever needed was at the tips of their fingers. A single year had brought in enough change to really bring Alexandria to life. There was a farm now, a little out where the dirt was moist. The few wild livestock they’ve managed to catch provided the manure they needed to make the soil fertile, and with some direction for the people who’ve grown successful gardens, they now had an abundant supply of fresh vegetables and fruits.

 

He can see Carl now, munching on a good basket of strawberries when he got an idea. Birthdays weren’t often celebrated, though he remembered Carl’s clearly, and an estimation on Judith’s. Daryl’s was in the summer, a summer child. Right in the beginning when  the trees seem to get greener and the sun was scorching on their skin so staying inside became a must. Daryl had fell right into the luxury of shade and the good ventilation of their mansion like home, and looking over the long room that made their kitchen and living room, he could see Daryl laying on the couch with his arms crossed and head turned down onto his chest.

 

Rick decided that today was Daryl’s birthday.

 

He heard the screen door open and close, and soon he and Daryl were alone in the home without having to ask Carl if he’d like to spend his afternoon with the old couple a little ways across the street. The basket of berries sat there, bright red and lusciously shining. There’s enough to use to bake, and he clearly remembers a cook book in the cabinet.

 

He didn’t fear being too loud. Even though Daryl was easy to wake, he slept pretty much like a log during daylight, with the excited sounds of kids playing outside coming in from an open window. It wasn’t screaming, and that was all the other man needed to know that they were safe and that he could nap soundly. Rick mixing ingredients in a bowl barely got him a twitch, and he _had_ been looking over in fondness on occasion, a small crooked grin on his mouth at his obviously calm redneck.

 

The whip cream was sitting in the fridge and the strawberries had their backs cut off, ready to put on the cake. There was a few hours in between that he had to wait for the cake to cool in the fridge, so once cooked, he had them wrapped and shoved into the icebox as well. By that time he had grown a little hungry. 

 

He munched on the strawberries, gasping through his nose and hand coming up to wipe the heel of his hand up his chin to catch the juice that escaped his lips with a grunt. Apparently it was _that_ noise that startled Daryl awake, the man across the room shooting up into a sitting position so fast he nearly jumped straight out of his seat. His narrow, assessing eyes looked around the house for a danger that wasn’t there and Rick had to end up hiding a snicker in his shoulder. 

 

“Calm down, tiger. Jus’ surprised myself, is all.” Rick said with a chuckle and pushed back a strand of black hair from Daryl’s cheek when the man came off the couch and approached him behind the island tabletop. Daryl mumbled something difficult to understand, his mouth moving but not discerning words as he rubbed his eye. “What was that?”

 

“Smells good in here.” 

 

“Yeah, I made you a cake.” Rick smiled at the surprised look sent his way, “Decided its your birthday. Around this time, ain’t it?”

 

“I guess it is….” Daryl muttered and bent at his waist, peering into the oven but seeing it empty. He sniffed confusedly because he could smell it and he trusted Rick’s word, but there was not one to be seen, “Ain’t had none bake a cake fer me before.” 

 

Well, that was depressing— but Rick shoved that thought aside and pulled Daryl close, grabbing a strawberry to hold between them. “Good. Then you can’t judge if it comes out terrible.”

 

“Ain’t gotta know what a cake tastes like to know which one’s bad.”

 

“Well aren’t you just bein’ a smart ass.” 

 

Daryl huffed and licked across his smiling lips, eyes on Rick and then at the strawberry before him. He knew it was being offered, that Rick expected him to eat it from his hand. His face blushed lightly and he stood a little closer, closing the space between them. “Aren’t those fer my cake?”

 

Rick nodded, “Yes. But I also still have maybe 10 or so more in that basket right there, and the kids already had their share.” He grinned, “ _That_ is for the both of us. Now open up.”

 

Daryl sighed, failing to stop a grin and opened his mouth, letting Rick push the tip between his lips. Just like what had happened to him, juice leaked down Daryl’s chin and then he was making that surprised grunt, reaching up to wipe away the spill with his fingers. Rick snatched his hand before he could do that, and before the little voice in his head that told him to watch out for an audience could speak up, he was leaning down and licking up the juice straight into Daryl’s parted mouth. 

 

“Mm,” Daryl hummed, eyes fluttered close as he accepted the kiss and the tongue delving into his mouth. He swallowed quick, fruit going down his throat before he was tugging Rick in by his shirt and pressing his lips more firmly against his. Rick’s free hand went to the dip in Daryl’s back digging underneath the waistband of his jeans holding there. He murmured after the kiss, “There’s whip cream in the fridge.” 

 

“Bring it upstairs then.” Daryl breathed and then shoved Rick off of him with a playful grin. Rick watched him go, eyes on the sway of those thin hips that was so natural with his walk. He shook his head with a laugh, held the bowl ready strawberries at his hip, and grabbed the whipped cream out of the fridge before heading upstairs.

 

Rick nudged their bedroom door open with his elbow, greeted with the sight of his Dixon laid out on the bed minus his vest, boots, and socks. Daryl got up on his elbows, legs spread invitingly from their crossed position and looking at him expectantly. “Ye’re gonna spoil me, er what?”

 

“That is completely right.” Rick said and put down the bowls on the bed by Daryl’s legs. He smoothed a hand up one denim clad calf to a thigh, “Its your birthday. Whatever the birthday boy wants he gets.” He reached for the strawberry, dipping it into the cream before holding it to Daryl’s lips again, and a lot quicker this time, Daryl opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed. 

 

“Mm…”

 

“Sit up?”

 

Daryl licked his lips, cream on his tongue getting on his lip, and he sat up with his hands. Rick reached forward taking the cream onto his finger before stuffing it back into his mouth, feeling the way Daryl’s tongue wrapped around his finger as he pulled out. “More?”

 

Daryl nodded, his breath heavier, “Yeah…”

 

Rick picked up a much smaller strawberry, immediately bringing it to Daryl’s mouth and pushing it against his tongue, groaning quietly as those lips sealed around his fingers and sucked. He pulled them free so Daryl could chew and the sultry look Daryl sent him sent an immediate jolt of excitement down Rick’s spine. This confidence really turned Rick on, how so obviously Daryl had opened up to him when long ago he had been afraid to even open his shirt. 

 

He was surprised from his thoughts when Daryl offered, “Ya want one?”

 

Rick could only gulp and nod. Daryl surprised him again as he grabbed a strawberry, putting the fat end between his own lips and smirking noticeably around the fruit. The _tease._ He wondered briefly where Daryl learned things like this, but then chocked it up to Daryl spending too much time around Aaron’s house, or maybe even Glenn and Maggie. This playfulness wasn’t here when they’d spent their time together outside of Alexandria. 

 

Rick knew where this was headed and he went straight for it, opening his mouth to take the tip and biting down, tongue manipulating the fruit to his hind teeth before pressing his lips against Daryl’s, the other having done the same thing easily. They were going to choke if they weren’t careful, but Rick needed him, there in the way planted a few closed mouth kisses to his mouth and jaw, hands running through shoulder length hair, chewing in between as he got to the collar of Daryl’s button down shirt. 

 

“Wa- wait. ‘m hungry-“ Daryl complained and Rick laughed against his collarbone, fingers already working open his shirt and revealing the tanned chest. His fingers brush over the tattoo over his left nipple and then he was shoving Daryl back down against the pillows. “Rick-“

 

“You’ll get you’re treats.” Rick promised and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream, dipping his two fingers in. He brought them to Daryl’s chest, swirling around the sparse hairs around his nipples then down the center where he planned to put his own mouth all over that. Daryl squirmed out of his shirt, biting his lip as Rick’s cool touch made his skin tingle. Rick dipped his fingers a few times into the cream to get it everywhere he wanted, and then he was dipping them one last time before pressing them against Daryl’s mouth. 

 

Daryl sucked dutifully, moaning as sweetness spread itself over his tongue, calmed at the motion as Rick bent down and glided his tongue against his work. His chest hitched with his quick gasp, a moan lost into those long digits that pressed at his tongue, mouth watering to the point he was drooling the cream from the corner of his mouth. Rick’s mouth latching onto his cream covered nipple made him bite down lightly, stifling a quiet groan. 

 

Those fingers stroked over his tongue, calming him. Rick was sucking on his skin, bringing the bud to harden and blush into his mouth. That tongue came back, licking a stripe form one side to the other to give the other nipple the same attention. Daryl was lightly thrashing, head shaking from side to side as he fisted his hands into Rick’s curly hair, hips pressing up for friction. He was being driven crazy with Rick’s tongue, mouth, and teeth, his heavy cock pressing tightly against the seam of his jeans the more time Rick spent time tasting his skin.

 

Rick’s fingers did a great job in silencing him,  but they left his mouth long before Rick had finished, and he was left to pant and release his whimpers into the open room. Daryl looked down, his eyes shiny and dark as he watched Rick move his wide tongue up the center of his chest, his open mouth ready for Rick’s invasive kiss. 

 

“Ngh- _naked-“_ Daryl grunted, and getting sick of feeling so weak, he gripped RIck’s shirt between his hands tugged it open, buttons scattering all over the bed in the process. “ _Now.”_

 

It was quick work from there. Daryl wiggled out of his pants, and Rick tried to take his time, pulling off his ruined shirt and then opening up his pants. Daryl waited there impatiently, and it had only taken watching him touch himself, his hand caressing his stomach and catching the cream, and then wrapping it around his cock that made Rick hurry it along.

 

Rick crawled onto the bed, finding himself between Daryl’s strong thighs and bent down to lick the lasting cream off of his abdomen.  He moan from Daryl was like music to his ears. He sat back up, hands on Daryl’s knees  and rocking his hips forward into the junction of Daryl’s hip and thigh, side of his shaft grazing Daryl’s knuckles. Time seemed to stop for a moment and then Rick was grabbing another strawberry with a confident smirk, tip dragging against the creamy tip of Daryl’s cock before holding it out to feed Daryl again. “Go on, sweetheart.”

 

Daryl parted his lips, tongue meeting the flesh of the fruit first before allowing Rick to push it all into his mouth. His thin, pink lips plushed out against the fruit, noticeably swollen from kisses, and then he bit down with a groan. Rick disposed of the end piece into the bowl before bending down and chasing the fruit with his mouth, forcing Daryl’s mouth open with his tongue. Rick moaned at the sweet tartness in Daryl’s mouth, gripping at his jaw to keep his mouth open and stable, kissing him for all he’s worth and taking pieces of fruit with him. 

 

“Rick- fuck, c’mon man….” Daryl mumbled and Rick couldn’t keep his eyes off of his shiny mouth. His thighs spread invitingly, feet digging into the bedding as he lifted his hips, pressing himself against Rick as well as he could. Rick took Daryl’s hand out of his hair, kissing at fingertips before nodding. 

 

“I ain’t had my strawberries yet.”

 

“Then eat yer fuckin’ strawberries and fuck me!”

 

Rick lightly spanked the inside of Daryl’s thigh for raising his voice, receiving a quiet cry and a weak glare from the archer. “I _will_ have my strawberries.” Rick said and scooted back just a little, ignoring the loud groan of impatience.

 

“Wh- wha’? Don’ fuckin’ _do_ that!” Daryl whined as he felt the tip of a cold strawberry against his entrance. It swirled softly, his asshole aching with need at the gentle teasing. Even though he had nearly screamed his indignation, he hadn’t moved to actually stop Rick. He arched his back instead, and his leg knocked at Rick’s arm, hoping it would get him to do something else but _that._ He whimpered as he felt it push in just a little and then he gasping loudly, eyes shutting tight as Rick’s warm breath ghosted over his cock before diving lower, biting the berry right at his entrance and spilling juice around his hole. He moaned as Rick mouthed between his cheeks, sucking on his hole and licking for anything he’s missed. “Rick, ya pervin’ — _Nnh…—“_ Daryl bent his legs at his knees, eyes snapping open to watch and gasping as Rick blue eyes bore into him as he ate him clean.

 

“Fuck _me…”_ Daryl breathed and just let himself go, cock pulsing as Rick’s talented tongue lapped at his throbbing pucker. Things only seemed to get better as Rick mouthed at each round orb in his sac and then licking up the length of his cock. “I swear ta fuckin’ christ if ya don’t drop that strawberry ’n get in me!—“

 

Rick fiddled with the new strawberry in his hand and then pushed it into Daryl’s mouth, “Don’t bite.” He demanded and then reached into the bedside drawer for the lube. He was pleased that Daryl did as he was told, though his eyes were burning him with the confused and impatience that shown through. “Get into the position you like, birthday boy.” 

 

Daryl grumbled around the strawberry and stayed as he was, pulling his legs up so he was fucking _clear._ Rick nodded in acceptance and settled himself much closer, bordering those thin hips with his thighs while Daryl held his own over his chest. Daryl grunted as the nozzle breached his needy pucker, gasping as the cool gel was put directly in his ass, and then the bottle was gone. A slicked up finger met barely any resistance, sliding into his eager hole. Daryl groaned and dropped his head back. Rick only noticed that jaw closing as pinkish juice slid down Daryl’s cheek.

 

“Don’t bite, that treat isn’t yours yet.” 

 

Daryl whimpered. Rick closed a hand over Daryl’s behind his knee, the other keeping its deep, pressing stretch in the tight pucker. One finger moved to two, wetness dripping past his fingers and down the crack of Daryl’s ass. The added girth made Daryls insides clutch tight to his digits. “Relax, Daryl. Done this hundreds of times before.” 

 

Rick wanted to go for three just to be sure, but Daryl had taken him with less. Daryl whined around the strawberry and Rick finally nodded, allowing him to bite down and eat what’s in his mouth, taking the other half to pop in his own mouth. Daryl swallowed with a quiet sob, “Rick, _now._ I’m gonna- I’ll shoot if ya-“ He trembled as Rick’s thumb went down the length of his dick. and then gripped into the meat of his upturned bottom, pulling him open.

 

Rick dragged the tip of his own aching erection down, wiping it back and forth over the winking pucker, shining with the excess lube. Daryl gritted his teeth in frustration, his own cock drooling with precum, red and desperate. He pushed in quick, that hungry asshole swallowing down his dick with ease.

 

“Yes…” Daryl hissed and rocked his own hips down, bringing this legs around Rick’s hips to pull him in. He reached between them, grasping his dick and stroking slowly. “Fuck me, _fuck me.”_ He allowed Rick to pull his leg up over his shoulder, shuddering as he rubbed his stubble on the inside of his calf. 

 

Rick experimentally pulled back and then pushed in. The quick intake of breath and shuddering groan was all he needed to start thrusting with vigor, his strong hips pushing Daryl down on the bed. The tightness was breathtaking, and Rick’s on sounds mingled with Daryl’s as he fucked him. His hips met the turn of his ass with quick, damp smacks and Daryl quiet whine of embarrassment at the wet noise of RIck’s dick going in and out nearly made Rick lose all control. 

 

“Close,” Daryl gasped and tried his best to meet each of Rick’s thrusts. His stroking of his own cock quickened, his hole fluttering around Rick’s dick as he was taken higher and higher. His muscles ached from the demands of the position, adding to the heat and intensity of the filthy fuck. “RIck — I wan’—“ 

 

Rick nearly tipped the damn bowl over as he dipped a couple of his fingers into the cream. He reached between them, wrapping the sweetness around Daryl’s cock, knocking Daryl’s hand from himself in the process. He stroked him quickly, tightly, added with the hard, thrust of his cock against his sweet spot. Daryl’s moans raised in volume, and then he was shouting out RIck’s name as he came in white streaks across his abdomen. 

 

Rick stopped to let Daryl enjoy his orgasm, groaning as his insides pulsate around him. Daryl released a quiet curse, hands coming up to push his bangs out of his eyes with a whine for cumming too early, “I fu- I’m sorry,” Daryl said and Rick shook his head, kissing his pouting mouth. He made a noise as he felt Rick drag himself out, missing his dick on its exit, fingers pressing against his pucker at the quick exit and the shiver coursing through his body from the excitation against sensitive nerves. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rick said and bent down, smirking in that indulgent way of his as he took Daryl’s shaft between his fingers and licked at whipped cream. Daryl’s breath shuddered.  Rick was amused at the strawberries strewn around the bed, and then fond at the vulnerable look on Daryl’s handsome face. Letting go of Daryl’s soft cock, he grabbed a strawberry and dragged it across the whip cream and cum mixture on the soft stomach.

 

He fed it to Daryl. 

 

“I plan on giving you more than one orgasm on your birthday.” 


End file.
